A Veilhidden Love
by Rosie Stockings
Summary: A mysterious new girl arrives in sixth year at Hogwarts, and her arrival will change everything for Draco and in the war against Voldemort. R for future chapters. This is my first fanfic- read n review! OCDMPP love triangle(i suck at summaries! just read)
1. Sorting

Disclaimer: All characters (except Varina) belong to J.K Rowling. Damnation.

This is my first ever fanfic so please can you review it! I'd really appreciate constructive criticism so I can improve on future stories! Just don't be too brutal ;)

* * *

Standing amidst the animated first-years and feeling greatly self- conscious, Varina tried desperately to ignore the many curious stares she was all too aware of receiving. She could feel herself going red already. If she was like this now, what would she be like when she was stood at the front of the stage in full view of everyone? She waited impatiently as the Sorting Hat, which Professor McGonagall had placed on a small wooden stool, began singing its ridiculous song, glad, however, that it had distracted everyone's attention from her for a few minutes. She couldn't really blame the others for staring, though. She knew she'd have been doing the same thing as the others, had their roles been reversed. An attractive sixteen year-old with dark brown hair, intense blue eyes and a heart-shaped face with rosy-cheeks, Varina knew she must stick out like a sore thumb from the tiny first-years that were milling about her, standing on tiptoes so they might get a better view of the Hat, which was now singing about clever Ravenclaw.  
Varina glanced up at Dumbledore and couldn't help feeling a pang of anger. When he told her the arrangements for the Feast and Sorting, she had begged him to let her be sorted beforehand, then merely announce her enrolment and house after the first-years had been sorted, thus saving her the embarrassment she was now enduring. But Dumbledore had been adamant that the Sorting was an important ceremony and that all new students, regardless of their age (although Varina was sure she was the first new student to join in sixth year), were to be sorted at the Feast.  
Varina looked away from Dumbledore, who was presently nodding his head jovially along to the Sorting Hat's song, and risked a glance around at the vast group of students who were already seated. Her attention was immediately drawn to a boy sitting on the far side of the Hall, who, unlike the rest of the school was not watching the Hat, but rather watching her. He noticed that she had caught him looking at her, but didn't seem the slightest bit perturbed, quite the opposite in fact. He merely acknowledged her surprised look with a cheeky, playfully arrogant smile.  
Varina couldn't help noticing how handsome he was. She guessed he too was in sixth year, he had fairly long, white-blonde hair, that fell lazily over his face and into his steely eyes that stood out against his pale skin and chiselled, pointed face. Varina looked hastily away, her heart giving a little flutter and her face going red again. She risked a fleeting glance back in his direction, to find he was still looking at her, smiling his cocky smile. Again she looked away, though this time she was wearing a similar smile to the blonde boy. It was only through the sudden increase in movement and muttering amongst the first-years that pulled Varina back to reality and alerted her to the fact that the Hat was done singing, and the Sorting about to begin.  
  
The pounding in Varina's heart returned as she was swept along in the tide of first-years all eager to be sorted. She heard snatches of their conversations as she joined the line at the front of the Hall. Things like, "I hope I'm in Gryffindor" or "My mum's betting my dad five Galleons that I'm put in Hufflepuff". Honestly, Varina couldn't care less which house she was put in, despite McGonagall's "During your time here, your house will be like your family" speech. She was only intending to stick around for one year after all.  
Varina soon grew impatient with the inconsequential babblings of the eleven year old witch or wizard, and was glad that she wouldn't have to wait long to be sorted. Finally, she heard McGonagall call out, "Black, Varina". She made her way through the first-years, all her concentration going into not tripping over her robes or a stray first year. She glanced nervously at he stool. It was clearly old and only small. A horrible image of herself sitting on the stool and it breaking flashed across her mind, but she forced it out; she was nervous enough already without that thought in her head. She turned to sit down to be faced by what seemed like thousands of inquisitive faces. Her gaze was drawn to the blonde boy once more as McGonagall lowered the over-sized Hat onto her head. She could hear it musing over where to put her, like a tiny bee buzzing by her ears. After about a minute she heard it call out, "SLYTHERIN!". The Hat was lifted from her head and she could see again, and this time it was applause that greeted her. Seeing her falter, McGonagall indicated the table to her left. The table where the blonde boy sat. He was smiling more than ever, and as she made her way past the students, nervously searching for a place to sit, she saw him indicate a space next to him. Her heart gave a jolt and she casually made her way over to the blonde boy, aware of how much more good- looking he was than she had first thought. His eyes were much more intense this close up and she was drawn almost hypnotically to the seat next to him.

"Hi," he said in his smooth, deep voice, "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy"  
  
Draco held out his hand, and Varina took it, noticing his handshake was strong but gentle. You could tell a lot from someone's handshake. Realising she hadn't yet spoken, she replied in her colourful accent,

"Nice to meet you. I'm Varina Black," feeling this was an incredibly formal introduction she added, "But people call me Reeny."

She felt her heartbeat get faster as he surveyed her from head to toe, still wearing that smile that had gained her attention in the first place.

"Reeny," he repeated, his eyes finally resting on hers, "Welcome to Slytherin. You'll soon realise that you've been sorted into the best possible house here at Hogwarts."

"Oh really, is that so?" she asked playfully.

"Yes it is. We only take the best here. Purest house in the school. Plus, we aren't a bunch of simpering do-gooders unlike the Gryffindors, or a load of smiling fools waiting to welcome any old filth with open arms like the Hufflepuffs. The Ravenclaws aren't too bad, but still, Slytherin is definitely the house you want to be in."

"Well, you certainly think a lot of yourselves, that's for sure. But, hey, I like a bit of arrogance."

"Actually, I like to think it's ambition."

"Tom-a-to, tom-ah-to," she said shrugging, but making sure she smiled so he'd know she was only joking. She didn't want to offend him. She instinctively knew, this was not a guy whose pride you go wounding. He smiled back at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped, realising the sorting was over and Dumbledore was about to make a speech. Draco wore an expression of contempt when looking at Dumbledore, that reflected the anger Varina had earlier felt when regarding the headmaster. Curiosity as to why he had such an expression on his face, must have shown on hers, as he whispered to her,

"Father reckons Dumbledore's the worst thing that happened to this school. Muggle-loving fool. I'd say Dumbledore was tying for that title with Potter though."

"Potter?" she asked. "Yeah. Harry Potter. Over there on the Gryffindor table. Next to the goofy- looking redhead and the girl with the ridiculous hair." Varina located Harry easily. She had of course heard all about Harry Potter, but didn't realise she'd be in school with him.

"Well, I don't know him, I've never met him, so I can't pass comment there. But right now I'll agree with you on the Dumbledore front." He turned his attention away from Dumbledore to give her an enquiring look. She explained about the Sorting quietly. He looked surprised at the unfair way Dumbledore had treated her. As she finished, the plates and goblets on the table before her filled up and the Feast began.

"If you don't mind me asking," said Draco, "How come you're only just coming to Hogwarts?"

"Ah," said Varina, "I wondered when someone would ask that. But I should probably warn you, it's a long story."

"I'm all ears."


	2. A troubled past

Disclaimer: not mine....blahblah. see first chapter

* * *

Varina's parents had never been married. Her mother was a young French witch, Aurelia Saulnier, from one of the noblest wizarding families in France. Her father was Sirius Black, also from an old pure-blood family. They had met whilst Aurelia was staying in England with her aunt. However, Aurelia's parents did not approve of her relationship with Sirius and would not give consent for their marriage. This was an obstacle, yes, but it couldn't stop their passion for one another and so they continued to see each other in secret. It was these secret liaisons that had led to Aurelia's pregnancy. She was a disgrace to her family. Sirius took her in and they lived together. When the baby came, they named her Varina after Aurelia's mother. It looked as though they would always be happy, the perfect little family. But all that changed shortly after Varina's first birthday.

When Sirius realised what Peter Pettigrew had done, what he had done by switching places as the Potters' Secret-keeper, he decided to go after Pettigrew. He knew there was a chance he might not be coming back. He told Aurelia to take Varina back to France, where they would be safe from abuse and harassment, should something go ill, and wait until they heard something. "Whatever you may hear, always remember that I love you, and that I am innocent," he had told Aurelia as she prepared to leave. That was the last time Aurelia saw Sirius. He had been arrested for murder and would not be coming back. Varina and her mother lived together in France until her fourth birthday. A few months later, they emigrated to America. Aurelia was struggling to look after a young child and keep a steady job at the same time. Eventually it became too much for her; she was unemployed, she was living in squalor, she had lost her husband and she couldn't look after her daughter. It was Varina who found her. She had hanged herself in the bedroom. They found an envelope addressed to Varina next to the bed. It contained a letter explaining why Aurelia had killed herself and about Sirius, and a small silver heart-shaped locket. Varina had been put into care, passed around from family to family.

She knew that she was a witch (her mother had told her so in the letter), but she had no idea where she was supposed to go to school or get any of her equipment. Fortunately, she didn't have to worry about that, for on her eleventh birthday she received a letter, much like the Hogwarts students did, telling her she had been accepted into a small wizarding school and she would be able to buy her supplies on campus.

It was last summer that she had heard of her father's death. The news hit her like a ten tonne weight. She was an orphan. She had no-one. And worse than that, Voldemort had returned and Sirius would not be there to fight in the war. She knew he was an essential tool in the imminent war. She had to do something. She had left her foster home and returned to England a few weeks later. She went to see Dumbledore, explained her situation and asked for a place in the school and he accepted.

Of course, Varina didn't tell Draco all of this. She was careful to skirt around her father's identity; she was all too aware that Sirius Black's name had not been cleared and he was still thought to be a crazed murderer. She also left out the reason she had returned, merely saying she had had enough and wanted to return to her roots. He seemed satisfied enough with her story, as he did not ask any awkward questions. He seemed more interested in her school. "What lessons did you do over there? Do they have OWLS or something else?" he asked "Yeah, they had OWLS," she replied, "but personally I think that's just because they were just too lazy to come up with a new acronym though." She was pleased to see him laugh appreciatively. "We didn't do as many subjects as you do here. We did Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration."

"Is that all?" he asked incredulously, "You're bloody lucky, you know that. After you're first History of Magic class, you'll be desperate to go back."

"That bad, huh?" He nodded, an intensely serious look on his face, before smiling his cheeky smile again. Every time he smiled, she couldn't help but momentarily feel butterflies in her stomach. She told her self she was being stupid. She'd only just met him, and he was just being friendly. He was a prefect after all. He was supposed to be nice to the other people in his house.

They talked for a while longer and Draco introduced her to his two friends Crabbe and Goyle. Varina thought they greatly resembled gorillas but kept this thought to herself merely greeting them politely and joining in some very dull small talk with them, keen to get back to talking to Draco. She told herself it was because she wanted to have a conversation with someone who could use words with more than one syllable at a time, but deep down she knew there was another reason.

Eventually the plates before them emptied and the feast was over. They stood up still mid-conversation and started for the common room, when Crabbe interrupted.

"Er, Draco? Aren't you supposed to show the first-years where the common room is?"

"Oh, shit, yeah. I forgot about that. Here, I suppose you should come along too," he said turning to Varina.

"Oh, sure," she replied. She followed as Draco and another sixth year girl (who she assumed was the other Slytherin prefect) guided the first-years to the Slytherin common room. "

Here we are," he said as they came to a halt in front of a stretch of bare, damp stone wall. Varina could see from the first-years faces she wasn't the only confused one.

"The new password's Wolfsbane," he said, and as he did a door appeared in the wall and slid open. They walked into a low-ceilinged, rectangular room that was lit by green lamps which descended from the ceiling on chains. There was a crackling, open fire in front of them, surrounded by an ornately carved mantelpiece and equally ornate chairs nearby.

"Boys' dorms are to the left and girls' to the right," Draco informed the first-years.

"Er, Draco?" said Varina tentatively, "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Good point. Hang on a second, I'm pretty sure there's a spare bed in the sixth-years' dorm. Let me go and ask Pansy," he said, making his way over to the other prefect. Varina didn't know whether to stay where she was or follow. She decided to stay put. She watched as Draco talked with Pansy. Varina's first impression was of a pug in wizard robes, but then rebuked herself for being nasty. She might well be sharing a room with this girl, it was best not to insult her. Draco beckoned her over.

"Varina, this is Pansy, my girlfriend," he said. Varina felt a stab of jealousy deep within her. She forced her suddenly leaden body to respond. She smiled, a mask to her true feelings.

"Draco said you didn't know where to sleep. "There's a spare bed in my room," said Pansy, turning away dismissively.

"Thanks," she forced herself to reply.

He had a girlfriend. She felt so stupid. Of course, he had a girlfriend. How could someone that good-looking not have a girlfriend? Still, she had been so sure he liked her. That flirtatious smile, the way he kept looking at her before the Sorting. She could kick herself. She was introduced to Pansy's friends, all of whom resembled an animal of some kind in Varina's mind. Or in the case of Millicent Bullstrode, a troll. She talked with them for a bit, answering their questions and listening politely. But her eyes kept going to Draco, sat next to Pansy, his arm draped across the back of the couch behind her. She was extremely grateful when, at last, everyone got up to go to bed.


	3. Dormitory Discussions

Author's notes:

Jane, thanx 4 bein my beta! it really reassures me wen i have sum1 2 tell me they approve and correct my mistakes!

Leonora, thanx 4 ur reviews. knowin least sum1 out there likes my story makes me want 2 keep writin it!

Sorry i haven't posted anything 4 a while, i went away for a few days. This chapter's shorter than the others but i promise to make the next one longer!!! Keep reading and please review!

* * *

Varina walked a few steps behind Pansy and her friends. She got the feeling Pansy wouldn't have said Varina could have the spare bed in their dorm if Draco hadn't asked her. They went in and Varina stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Uh, Pansy?" she asked, "Which is my bed?"

"That one in the corner," she replied, indicating a bed to the right of the room next to a small window.

"Ok. Thanks again."

"Yeah. Sure," said Pansy before turning back to the other girls. "So, where was I?"

Pansy resumed the story she had started in the common room, about the amazing Weird Sisters concert she had gone to over the summer. Varina thought this story was filled with hyperboles and was merely a way for Pansy to remind her friends that she had money and a fabulous life. Varina sat on her bed listening to the inane babble, not joining in the conversation herself until Pansy actually bothered speaking to her.

"So, Varina, you seemed pretty pally with Draco back at the feast before."

"Oh, I did?" said Varina, taken aback at being spoken to, "I mean, we were just talking. He asked about me and I told him. That's all."

"Do you like him?"

"What? Well, yeah, I mean, you know, he seemed nice. Yeah."

"He's more than nice, he's fabulous! We've seeing each other for a year now. I mean, he's liked me for ages. We went to the Yule Ball together in fourth year, but we only started going out last year."

Ah, thought Varina, this is the "he's mine, so don't even think about it" speech from the jealous girlfriend. So pathetic. What does Draco see in her? Pansy was still going on what a wonderful boyfriend Draco was and how meaningful their relationship was. The other girls were joining in now. "Oh, you are so lucky Pans," said Millicent, "Draco's the most gorgeous boy in school!" "Isn't he?" agreed Pansy, smirking uncontrollably. "And he's fantastic in bed!" The other girls all groaned in jealousy. Varina had an overwhelming desire to kick something. Or someone. She got into her pyjamas and slid into her bed. Nobody said anything. She snuggled down under the covers and buried her head in the pillow, trying unsuccessfully to block out Pansy's accounts of her passionate encounters with Draco.

* * *

"You didn't waste much time with the new girl did you?" Crabbe remarked to Draco as they unpacked their trunks of only the bare essentials. Draco just looked over at him, grinning, as he pulled out his robes.

"Well, there's no harm in talking to her is there?" he asked, pulling a face of mock innocence. The others laughed appreciatively.

"The way you were looking at her, I think you wanted to do a bit more than talk to her, mate," said Goyle, "But I can't say I blame you. She was fucking gorgeous!"

"I know!" agreed Draco, "Easily the best-looking girl here. Did you guys hear her accent? It was so sexy! It had like an American twang, but also slightly French. Really unusual."

"No, I didn't hear it. I didn't talk to her," said Blaise Zabini, another boy in their dorm. "She was too busy talking to you Malfoy. She was well into you mate."

"Do you reckon? I wouldn't be surprised though. Most girls find me irresistible," he said cockily, gaining many groans from the others.

Draco always acted so confident in front of his friends, but in truth, Blaise's comment had surprised him. He thought Varina was gorgeous, but she seemed really nice as well. He couldn't help smiling when he thought she might actually like him. He was really unsure when it came to girls. He could never tell when someone liked him. He only had a girlfriend because Pansy had been fawning over him since first year and then asked him if he would take her to the ball in fourth year. It was as he thought this that his smile faded. He was seeing Pansy. They weren't serious or anything, but he was still seeing her. Even if Varina did like him, which he doubted, he couldn't do anything about it.

"I tell you, you boys are lucky I'm seeing Pansy, because I'd have had her in a shot." There was that innate arrogance that always revealed itself in front of the other boys again. Draco quickly changed the subject, his confidence waning the more they talked about Varina. They talked for a while longer before finally settling down to sleep. The last image that entered Draco's mind before he drifted off was of Varina's sparkling blue eyes.


	4. Getting off on the wrong foot

Author's notes:

Leonora/ Trina- I think you have a bit of the Seer in you! Read it and you'll see what i mean. (N.B i finished writing this last night BEFORE reading your review!)

I did say this chapter'd be longer didn't i? I just hope it doesn't disappoint. Please review!!!

* * *

Varina overslept on the first day of lessons. She wondered why Pansy had not woken her up and was greatly annoyed. She got a hasty shower, pulled on her robes haphazardly and pulled her hair back into an untidy ponytail, not bothering to check herself over in the mirror. She grabbed her bag, checked her timetable and picked up the books she would be needing for the day. She was starting two new subjects that day, ones she had had to pick before the start of term in order to fill her timetable. She chose Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy and Ancient Runes. Today she had Divination and Ancient Runes as well as Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Although she had previously studied the latter two subjects, Varina had never been very good at them. Potions was her strongest subject, but she didn't have that until Wednesday.  
Varina hurried out of the empty common room down to breakfast. Most of the Slytherins had left or were just about to. Varina noticed that Pansy and Draco were among the few still sitting there. He had his arm around her waist and she was feeding him a piece of toast. Draco, Varina felt, had been ignoring her since the start-of-term feast. He had barely spoken two words to her. she supposed that could be because he didn't have chance to with Pansy drooling all over him every minute of the day. Varina felt a wave of anger sweep over her as she watched the pathetic display before her. She was still angry at Pansy for neglecting to wake her, but some of her anger, deny it as she might, was jealousy.  
Varina's anger was forgotten as she reached the table and caught sight of breakfast. She realised how hungry she was. So much so, her stomach was hurting. Although, that was partly to do with it being that time of the month again. She hastily grabbed a couple of pieces of toast and washed them down with a glass of pumpkin juice. Almost everyone had left the Great Hall now. Varina drained her goblet and hurried off to Divination.  
Varina hadn't banked on the journey to the North Tower taking so long. She wasn't surprised to find that all the other students had already gone in when she finally arrived at the trapdoor that led into the classroom. A silvery ladder descended and Varina climbed up it and stumbled into the classroom, ten minutes late. She was greeted by the many staring eyes of her fellow classmates and could feel herself blushing, so that her face was the same shade of red as the lamps in Professor Trelawney's classroom. The Professor herself was in the middle of telling the class what they'd be studying that year.  
Professor Trelawney had stopped talking and was looking expectantly at Varina. She was given the impression of a huge praying mantis considering its next victim.

"S-sorry I'm late Professor," said Varina trying to catch her breath, "I, I got lost." She felt this excuse would hold more water than the truth that she overslept.

"Very well, take a seat and get your books out," said Professor Trelawney hazily, "Make sure it doesn't happen again, Miss Black, or I shall be forced to take points from Slytherin." The rumours that Professor Trelawney had become more strict since her uncertain dismissal the previous year, were, it seemed, true.

"Yes, Professor Trelawney. Sorry," Varina said again, sidling into an empty chair at the only unoccupied table in the room. Professor Trelawney continued running through the sixth year syllabus.  
Varina got her text book out and opened it at the correct page before turning her attention back to the class. As she looked up, taking in her peculiar surroundings, her eyes met another's. A pair of bright green, bespectacled eyes were gazing back at her. Harry Potter had been watching her from across the room. Varina noticed he was sitting next to the same red-haired boy he had been by at the feast. Harry's intense gaze made her uneasy. She brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and buried her nose in her text book, and began trying unsuccessfully to grasp the complex subject of the Tarot.  
Varina's day got progressively worse. Ancient Runes proved extremely difficult. Apparently it was not a subject you could pick up in a few lessons. Varina began to feel she had picked the most complex lessons possible and wished she had taken something like Muggle Studies instead. After lunch was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Varina struggled with the jinxes they were studying, the majority of the class found them easy. Pansy remarked that even an idiot like Longbottom would be able to do them. Varina blushed furiously, sure that Pansy had only made this comment after noticing how much difficulty Varina was having. The worst part of her day, however, was in Transfiguration.  
A more than usually irritable Professor McGonagall had openly criticised Varina's lack of knowledge on the subject, stating that either her previous teachers had been incompetent or she was just plain stupid. By the end of this verbal bashing, Varina was close to tears. She fought desperately to hold back the flood that threatened to ensue when she saw the smirk on Pansy Parkinson's face. She gave herself a mental kick for allowing herself to get so emotional. _Get a grip_ she told herself _it's just a really bad case of PMS_.  
Varina was given extra homework by McGonagall so that she could begin catching up with the rest of her class. Varina had managed to keep her tears at bay all day, when finally she broke down. She was the last to leave the Transfiguration classroom (McGonagall had been discussing the homework with her) and as she made her way along the corridor she heard a loud ripping noise, followed by a loud thud and what sounded like breaking glass. She looked down to find that her bag had split open, leaving her books and bits of parchment scattered about the floor and her ink bottle smashed, its contents spilling out on her books. Varina swore openly, tears welling up in her eyes.  
Varina heard distant laughter and looked up in time to see Pansy and her gang of girls turning the corner at the end of the corridor. She knew instinctively that Pansy had caused her bag to split. After all, she had only bought it a few months ago. Pansy's laughter rang in her ears and before she knew it the tears that had threatened all day were streaming down her face as she scrambled about, trying to gather up her things.  
"Do you need a hand?" came a voice from behind Varina. She jumped; she hadn't heard anyone coming. She turned to find herself looking into those bright green eyes once more.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I've got it under control," she said, trying to hide her tears. She knew she must look foolish, crying over a broken bag.

"Looks like it," said Harry unconvinced, "Here, let me help." He bent down and started gathering up bits of ink-covered parchment.

"Scourgify," muttered Harry. The spilt ink vanished from her things, leaving them clean again. Varina sniffed and piled up her books.

"Reparo," she whispered, the rip in her bag mending as she did so. She stuffed her things back into her bag and Harry held out the parchment he had recovered for her. She smiled feebly and took it from him, their hands touching briefly.

"Thanks," said Varina shyly, "You must think I'm a right idiot."

"Why on earth would I think that?" asked Harry taken aback.

"'Cause I'm crying over a ripped bag."

"Not at all. And I may have the wrong end of the stick here, but, it seemed like it might be more than a split bag you were crying over." Varina raised her eyebrows in surprise. Draco had given her the impression that Harry Potter was an arrogant attention-seeking little shit, but now that she was here, talking to him, she found him kind and approachable. Even attractive in his own way. _How could he know it wasn't just the bag I was crying about?_ thought Varina. _How could he be so insightful?_

"You just looked as though you were having a rough first day," he told her in way of an explanation, "It can't be easy for you; joining this late on in the school."

"No. No it's not."

"It's Varina isn't it?" asked Harry. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Varina Black. And you're Harry Potter." He also nodded. He hesitated for a moment, leaving an awkward silence, before asking,

"Black? Was your- I mean, who were your- is that, is that a wizarding name or a Muggle name?"

"Wizard," she said curtly, not liking where this was going.

"Oh, right. I suppose that'd b your father's name, wouldn't it?" he asked, pretending to be making casual conversation, but the strange gleam in his eyes suggested it was something more than that.

"Yes, it is. Was," she said quietly, not looking at him. She was suspicious of this line of questioning. She had hoped no-one would link her to Sirius. Harry moved closer to Varina and lowered his voice.

"What was his name? Your father?"

"Why do ask?" asked Varina.

"It's just that- well, my dad, his best friend was a Black and, well, I thought maybe, you know, you were related." Varina finally met Harry's eyes. _Of course_, she thought, _Potter. James Potter. He had been Sirius' best friend. Asked him to be his best man. Asked him to be his son's godfather._ And it dawned on her. Harry was Sirius' godson. Harry knew Sirius was innocent.

"Yes," she replied, "He's my father. But please, don't tell anyone. People will talk. I just- I just want to fit in." She lowered her head as fresh tears ran down her face.

"Don't worry," he said, gently lifting her head so that her teary eyes met his own, "I won't tell a soul." They smiled at each other, feeling a new, very welcome bond had been formed between them.

* * *

Draco had gotten halfway to the common room before realising that he'd left his notes in class. McGonagall would eat him alive if he didn't get his homework in on time, the mood she was in, and there was no way he could do it without those notes. So it was with an frustrated sigh that Draco reluctantly made his way back to the Transfiguration classroom.  
He remembered the going over McGonagall had given Varina earlier. He had never seen McGonagall be so harsh towards a student before. Varina had looked so vulnerable and upset. He had felt a sudden urge to go over and hug her, comfort her, kiss her. But he was in the middle of a lesson. He couldn't very well get up and hug Varina. He wouldn't have even hugged his girlfriend who had been sitting right next to him. Pansy, he had noticed, had suddenly become a lot more attentive as his girlfriend and was fawning over him even more than usual. She touched him at every opportunity and tried to snatch kisses whenever she got the chance. He had been thoroughly embarrassed by her display at breakfast that morning.  
Draco got the distinct feeling that Pansy's new-found affection was not merely for his benefit. It was something to do with Varina. Pansy was clearly marking her territory as the girlfriend. Had she been a dog, she'd have peed on him by now. He shuddered at the thought. He couldn't understand why Pansy was so threatened by Varina. He had only talked to her. Sure, he found her attractive, who wouldn't? But it didn't mean anything. It didn't.  
  
"When did you find out? About his death, I mean?" asked Harry.

"July. I got a letter from Remus Lupin. He was good friends with my dad. Knew about me."

"Yeah, I know Lupin. He was friends with my dad too."

"Of course. I forgot. So...when did you find out?" she asked, returning his question.

"I was there when it happened," he answered quietly, taking his eyes away from hers.

"You were- how did it- I mean- " she struggled to find the right words. Harry seemed to know what she was asking anyway.

"He was duelling with Bellatrix Lestrange. She hit him with a curse and he- he fell behind this veil...and he was gone." Harry had tried not to think about Sirius since it happened. The memory was too painful. He struggled not to cry.

"Just like that?" whispered Varina, crying harder than ever.

"Yes. He- he never told me about you."

"No. He wouldn't have. He didn't want us- that is my mother and I – to be hurt." Varina didn't even bother trying to wipe away her tears now.

"Harry?" she asked tentatively, "I know we're in rival houses and everything, but do you think, maybe we could get together and talk about him sometime? I never really got to know him."

"Of course," he said. She was still crying a great deal and Harry, although he had only just met her, put his arms around Varina and embraced her, like a parent hugging a child.

* * *

Draco turned the corner and was greeted by a sight that made him stop dead in his tracks. There was Varina. And she wasn't alone. Potter was there, arms wrapped around her tenderly. Draco retreated back round the corner and leant against the wall, his head spinning. He had realised Varina would end up with a boyfriend sooner or later, but seeing her with another boy, and Potter of all people, made his blood boil. Jealousy coursed through his veins so that he was trembling. He felt more hatred for Harry in that moment, than he had ever felt throughout the five years he'd known him. He stormed back to the common room, his Transfiguration notes forgotten.

* * *

Varina had said a shy goodbye to Harry and thanked him for being there for her, before heading back to the Slytherin common room. She had found someone she could talk to openly. She didn't feel like she had to hide from Harry. He was her father's godson. She had someone she could talk to, someone who could tell her about her father. She smiled, feeling better than she had done all day.  
When she walked into the common room, the first thing she saw was Draco kissing Pansy. Varina's smile was wiped from her face instantly. She was filled once more with anger and jealousy. She went straight up to the dormitories and flung herself on the bed. Why did Draco get to her so much? What could he possibly see in that cow Pansy Parkinson? She wondered briefly what Draco would say if he knew she'd been talking to Harry Potter. Hugging him. Then she realised she was being stupid. What did it matter what Draco thought? He didn't rule her life. She could and would be friends with whoever she wanted. After all, a friend was what she really needed now. 


	5. Potions and Accusations

Sorry it's taken so long to update this. I've just been doing other stuff and not had time. I'm currently working on my next chapter. It's not gonna be very long, but with any luck it'll be on by tonight, as compensation for my slow updating. So there jane! lol o/m.

Leonora- eek! v. grateful 4 ur last review, made me realise what my summary looked like 2 sum1 who doesn't know the eventual plot, i.e me and my beta (jane, this means you!!). varina's not gonna b with pansy, cos ur right that wudnt work. By DMOCPP I meant it was gonna b a love triangle between draco, pansy and varina. Oops. That was stupid of me. So thanks for bringin that 2 my attention. Hope you like this next chapter.

Rosie xxx

* * *

After her disastrous first day, Varina found life at Hogwarts was improving. She had taken to Care of Magical Creatures well and, despite finding it, as Draco had said, the most boring lesson yet, she found History of Magic was quite easy. Pansy had left her alone for a while. Varina couldn't help wondering if Draco had something to do with that. She told herself she was just being stupid and she was just fantasising. Varina was looking forward to today. She had Charms, Herbology and Potions followed by a free period, easily the best day of the week.  
Charms went smoothly and within a few attempts Varina was able to do the spell successfully. Then came Herbology. Professor Sprout told Varina she was a natural, as she successfully pruned and re-potted her Mimbulus mimbletonia without getting Stinksap all over herself, unlike, to Varina's delight, Pansy. Varina was on a high by the time it was lunch. She grabbed a quick bite to eat before going to the library to finish her Transfiguration essay for McGonagall.  
When she was done, she put her quill away and read over it to check for mistakes. She was halfway through it when she heard someone approaching her desk. She looked up; it was Harry. 

Varina smiled broadly, "Hi, Harry!"

"Hi. You seem to have cheered up a bit since Monday," he said returning her smile and sitting in the seat opposite her.

"Oh, yeah. I've just had a really good day today. And this afternoon I've got Potions and then a free."

"Me too! Hey, and believe me, you'll need that free to recover from Potions."

"Are you serious? I love Potions!" said Varina incredulously. Harry just looked at her. She couldn't help laughing at the expression on his face.

"Moving on," he said, making her laugh again, "How're you doing in general? Why aren't you hanging out in your common room?"

"I was doing my homework," she said, pointing to her essay.

"Is that the only reason?" he asked, clearly not believing her. Once again, Varina was amazed by his insight.

"Well, actually, I suppose I was trying to keep out of Pansy's way."

"Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yeah. She really doesn't like me. You know how my bag broke the other day? Well I think she made it split."

"I wouldn't put it past her. Just ignore her, she always been a cow. She's probably just jealous of you."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. You look absolutely gorgeous without trying and even after a few hours grooming herself, Pansy still looks like a pug."

"She really does, doesn't she?" said Varina, her smile returning. Just then, the bushy-haired girl Varina had seen by Harry in the feast came over.

"There you are, Harry! I got the book I was looking for, it was- Oh, hello," she said, only just noticing Varina.

"Hi. I'm Varina Black."

"Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you."

"Varina, Hermione knows about how Siri- your dad, is innocent as well," said Harry, adding hastily, "But I didn't tell her you were his daughter." Hermione sat down too.

"You're Sirius' daughter? Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss. Sirius was a wonderful man."

"Thank you," said Varina quietly. She jumped when the bell rang. They all got up from the table and walked to the library entrance.

"Oh, shit, I've left my bag in the common room," said Harry, "I'll have to go back for it."

"I'll go with you," said Hermione.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Hermione. See you both in Potions," Varina said, before making her way to the dungeons for Potions. Varina felt a bit let down by Harry for telling Hermione she was Sirius' daughter like that, without even checking. It wasn't that bad, she supposed, after all, Hermione knew Sirius was innocent too. She decided it was a simple mistake on Harry's part and that she wouldn't hold it against him.  
Varina had been hoping that Harry might sit by her in Potions, but when they entered, it became apparent that the Gryffindors and Slytherins did not mix. Harry sat next to Hermione and the red-haired boy, whose name, Varina had found out, was Ron. Varina, once again, sat on her own. Draco sat on the bench in front of her, next to Crabbe and Goyle. Professor Snape swept into the room, causing everyone to fall silent.  
"Good afternoon, class," said Professor Snape, "Today we will be making a fairly complex potion; hopefully, it will not prove so complex that even the more thick-skulled among you should not be able to produce a decent batch. This potion is called the Silencing Draught, and is used to keep people who have overheard important information, quiet. Instructions are on the board. Let's have two to a bench shall we? And anyone who feels the need to communicate with their neighbour, will be administered a few drops of my own sample of the draught, as a demonstration of the desired effect of your potions. You may begin."

Two to a bench. Varina had been quite happy with the situation until Snape had said that. Perhaps Harry would come over...but no, he had stayed with Ron and Hermione had moved next to a round-faced Gryffindor boy, who looked thoroughly terrified at the prospect of making the Silencing Draught. Varina was too busy looking over at the Gryffindors to notice someone had already taken the seat next to hers.  
"Don't mind me sitting here, do you?" asked Draco; though Varina got the feeling it was more of a statement than a question.

"No. Go ahead," she replied. She began getting out her ingredients and setting them out. This doesn't look too bad at all, she thought as she read over Snape's instructions.

"How are you? I haven't really spoken to you since the feast," he said.

"I'm fine." She thought maybe if she seemed reluctant to talk he might leave her to get on with her potion. Evidently this was not so.

"How are you finding lessons?"

"Okay."

"Good. So, have you made any new, er, friends?" he asked, not looking at her. Did he know something about hers and Harry's friendship?

"Erm, I've talked to a few people, but I haven't really made any friends."

"Oh, right." _She's lying to me_, he thought._ She doesn't want me to know about Potter_. _There must be something going on_. Varina began grinding her scarab beetles. She re-read the instructions: _Add the ground beetles to the cauldron and pour in a cup of armadillo bile and a dash of snake venom_.

"You looked a bit upset in Transfiguration on Monday. McGonagall was really harsh on you," said Draco. Varina simply nodded acquiescence.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit quiet."

"I'm just trying to concentrate."

"If your worried about what Snape said, don't be. He's all talk. He wouldn't really give any of us that potion. Except maybe Potter. Or Granger; shut her up for a while. Insufferable know-it-all."

"Draco, can we talk later? I'm really finding it hard to concentrate."

"Fine. Whatever."

_It's because I mentioned Potter, she wants to get off the subject,_ he thought.

_Oh great, now I've offended him,_ she thought. Twenty minutes later, Varina was done. Everyone else was still making their potion. Varina looked back over the instructions checking to see she hadn't missed anything out. Confident she hadn't, Varina raised her hand.

"Is their a problem, Miss Black?" asked Snape, making his way over to her bench.

"No, sir. It's just, well, I've finished."

"Finished?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir."

"I shall be the judge of that," he said. He leant over her cauldron, regarding its contents. He stirred it once, checking the consistency, before looking back at Varina.

"Class, may I have your attention please." Varina's heart was pounding. _Have I done something wrong? Is he going to embarrass me in front of everyone?_

"Miss Black here, has managed to complete this potion with the precision I would expect from a seventh year student, and in half the time. This is the type of high standard I hope you will all aspire to achieve in the future. Ten points to Slytherin, Miss Black." Varina couldn't help smiling. Finally, some real praise. Draco, tried to catch Varina's eye, to congratulate her. Varina's gaze however, was directed over to the other side of the classroom. She was smiling at Harry, who had looked over to give her the thumbs up. Draco felt his blood boil. He cut his asphodel roots very aggressively, wishing he could do the same to Harry.

When the lesson was over, Draco pulled Varina aside.

"What's the deal with you and Potty?"

"What?" said Varina taken aback.

"Potter. I saw you two the other day, after Transfiguration. He was all over you!"

"All over me? He was hugging me, because I was upset. It's what nice, caring people do," she spat him. She couldn't believe his impudence.

"Oh, yeah? Well, don't say I didn't warn you when he ignores you completely after you've been stupid enough to sleep with the little shithead."

Varina was trembling with rage at Draco's words.

"How dare you? How _dare_ you? Is that really what you think of me? Some sad little girl, who goes to bed with the first person who shows her a bit of empathy?" She was furious.

"That's not what I said."

"Yeah? Well it sure as hell sounded that way to me. Excuse me," she said, pushing past him.

She walked down the corridor and kept going until she was outside. Her face was burning with indignation. She threw her bag down on the grass, sat down under the beech tree by the Great Lake and cried.


	6. Forgiveness and Friendship

Varina sat on the grass, knees pulled up to her chest, watching the Giant Squid lazily wave its huge tentacles. She had been out here for at least half an hour. She didn't know exactly; she had lost track of time. She had stopped crying now, but she was still angry. Draco had offended her so badly. She couldn't believe she had actually thought someone who could say such hateful things was nice. _But he_ was _nice_, she told herself. He was perfectly kind and considerate when she had first met him. And it wasn't just because he wanted to get into her pants; he had a girlfriend. Why, then, had been so vindictive when he thought there was something going on with her and Harry. Sure, he hated Harry, but why hadn't he believed her that there was nothing going on? Did he not trust her? Did he think she was a liar? She ran her hands through her hair and threw a nearby stone into the lake in frustration.

* * *

Draco wasn't paying attention to the conversation the other Slytherin sixth- years were now having. He was too busy thinking about Varina. He kept replaying their argument over and over in his head. He kept seeing the look of hatred on Varina's face. She had been so angry at him. And now he thought about it, he couldn't blame her. He had practically accused her of being a slut. He had just been so angry, so jealous, that she was becoming so friendly with Potter. She knew he hated Potter. Would she understand that? Would she know it was Potter he hated, not her? He couldn't think straight here. He needed to sort things out with Varina. He really liked her and he didn't want her to hate him over a stupid fight. 

"I'm going to the library. I've got some research to do," he lied, excusing himself from the others and started looking for Varina, wondering what on earth he would say to her when he found her.

* * *

Varina was still sitting under the beech tree, pulling up tufts of grass absent-mindedly. She heard someone coming up behind her and so she turned to see who it was. 

"You? What do you want? I have nothing to say to you Draco," she said coldly.

"Well, I have something to say to _you_," he said, unfazed.

"Oh really? And what would that be? More accusations? Or did you just think of a really good insult that you just had to come and tell me?"

"No. I came to say that I'm sorry," he said quietly, avoiding her eyes. Varina felt herself go slightly red.

"Oh. Well," she mumbled, feeling guilty for making accusations of her own when he had come to apologise. Wait, she thought, why should I feel guilty? He's the one who's been a prick. He sat down on the grass next to her. He still wasn't looking at her.

"I shouldn't have said what I did. I know you're not that kind of girl. I just- I guess I was jealous."

"Of what?"

"Potter," he said, even more quietly than before, "You two seemed so close, and I felt sort of envious. I think you're really nice and we haven't really spoken since the feast and well- I was just- jealous. I think the fact it was Potter you were friends with made it even worse. It's just- God- I hate him. I know you probably don't want to hear that, but I'm just trying to explain why I was so- so-"

"Mean? Cruel? Spiteful?" she suggested.

"Yes, yes, all of those things. I know I was harsh and I'm sorry. I just don't want you to hate me."

"Oh, Draco. I don't hate you," she said.

"Really?" he asked, looking at her for the first time.

"Really. And I- I forgive you. Just don't ever say anything like that to me again."

"I won't. I promise." He smiled weakly at her.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, unsure of what to say. Finally, Varina broke the silence.

"So, Draco," she said, "You never got to tell me about your family."

"My family?" he asked, "Not much to tell, that's why. I don't want to bore you."

"Oh, don't be daft. I talked your ear off at the feast, telling you about mine. It's only fair I listen to you." He smiled. _God, he looks so nice when he smiles_, she thought.

"You really want to know?" he asked. She nodded.

"Okay, here goes."

Draco's family was one of the oldest, noblest pure-blood wizarding families. His father Lucius Malfoy worked for the Ministry. His mother, Narcissa, didn't work. She was a trophy bride some said. Draco felt his parents marriage was largely for show. They hardly spoke to each other in the house, let alone show any signs of affection. Draco often wondered if they had only married for the sake of keeping their bloodline pure and only stayed together for his sake. He doubted very much that they had ever really loved each other. Draco found himself telling Varina all this as easily as if he'd been talking about Quidditch. She lay on the grass listening to him, not passing comment, letting him get it all off his chest.

"Wow," said Draco when he'd finished.

"What?" asked Varina. "It's just- I've never told anyone that before. Not even Pansy, and she's my girlfriend."

The mention of Pansy brought back some of the anger Varina had felt earlier.

_Yeah, well I can understand you not telling her. I mean, it's a lot to translate into Pug_, she thought. Draco turned to look at her. She realised, horrified, she must have said it out loud. Fortunately, he laughed. _Phew,_ she thought, _that could've gone really badly. Man he sounds so sexy when he laughs_. She wondered for a moment whether to tell him this or not.

"You know," she said, "you have a really sexy laugh. You should do it more often."

He smiled feebly before saying, "I don't often have cause to laugh," he said quietly.

He averted his eyes, looking instead at the lake which was now tinted red as it reflected the setting sun in its calm waters. Varina felt a sudden rush of compassion towards Draco. She felt obliged to do something to comfort him. She sat up and reached over, resting her hand on his. He looked up at her. Her heart skipped. He looked at her, taking in every detail, every line of her heart-shaped face before looking back into her deep blue eyes.  
They jumped as the castle's huge bell tower rang out, letting everyone know it was six o'clock and time for dinner.

"We should probably head back to the castle," said Varina.

"Yeah, right," agreed Draco getting up. They headed back to the castle in silence. As they walked into the Entrance Hall, they were greeted by the other Slytherins, also on their way to dinner. Pansy emerged from the crowd, heading towards Draco.

"There you are!" she said, ignoring Varina completely, "Where've you been? I thought you were going to the library."

"I did go. But then, I decided to go for a walk in the grounds. I just bumped into Reeny on the way back," he lied. Varina's heart fluttered at him using her nickname.

"Oh, okay. Come on, before all the food's gone," said Pansy, leading him away. Draco looked back apologetically at Varina, before following Pansy into the Great Hall.


	7. Forbidden

Lo people. K, i haven't updated 4 a while, but trust me (jane, u'll agree with me on this) this chapter will make up for that.

**Jane- **thanx 4 bein such a good m8 and beta. ur advice is excellent n even tho i dont always like what u say, its generally rite! ta.

**Leonora**- (blush) u really think my story's the best fanfic u've read? well thank u very much but i'm sure that's not true. i kno u wanted 2 c more jealous draco, but he's not gonna b makin an appearance in this chapter, sorry. BUT he'll b back soon! keep readin and reviewing plz! ur reviews always make me smile

**Undomiel**- a fellow LOTR fan i see. Thanks for ur review! keep reading

K, evry1, i'm doin work experience rite now, so unless i get five plus reviews urging me to UPDATE ASAP, i prob wont post the next chapter 4 a while. sorry!! i'll try and write as much as i can tho! please b patient and in the meantime, enjoy this chapter and **please review!!!**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since their conversation by the lake, and in that time, Draco and Varina had become a lot closer. They spoke a lot more frequently and sat next to each other in more classes and at mealtimes. They had become quite good friends, sharing their thoughts, fears, hopes and secrets with each other. The same could be said for Varina and Harry. She still managed to find time to catch up with Harry, be it in lessons such as Divination, that Draco didn't study, or in the library of a lunchtime or evening. Varina felt it was best to limit her time with Harry to these few occasions, as now she had got closer to Draco, she didn't want to spoil that by giving him reason to be annoyed or jealous. Varina felt a lot more settled at Hogwarts now. She had managed to maintain good marks in those subjects she had had trouble with at the beginning of term and was talking with a lot more students than she had been. Varina thought this might have something to do with the fact that she was friends with the two most popular and influential boys in her year.  
It was the Saturday morning preceding the first Quidditch match of the year; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The inter-house rivalries had become more and more prominent in the week leading up to the game, with a few students ending up in the Hospital Wing after hexing each other, when an argument over whose team was best got out of hand. Varina was looking forward to the match, as her old school didn't have Quidditch, so she had never watched a live match before. She, unlike the other Slytherins, was not shouting abuse at the Gryffindors every time she passed them in the corridors. Although she wanted Slytherin to win as they were her House team, she didn't mind if Gryffindor won, as Harry was on their team. She, of course, kept this information to herself.  
When at last it was time for the match, Varina headed out with the rest of the school and made her way to the stands. She had her green and silver Slytherin scarf on, ready to be waved in support of her house team. When they reached the pitch, the houses split off from one another, Gryffindors at one end, Slytherins at the other. Varina followed the Slytherins, making sure she was not sat near Pansy. Pansy had not been as disdainful towards Varina during school time and in the common room, but her sneering had intensified when they were in the dormitories together. Varina got the feeling that Draco had asked Pansy to leave her alone, which would explain why, whenever Draco was around, Pansy would deliberately engage in banal and inane chatter with her, only to jeer and make snide remarks when they decided to go up to the dorms.  
The teams walked out on to the pitch and the noise from the crowd rose to a tumultuous level. Varina, having not had the experience of a match before, found the atmosphere to be astounding. The Slytherin and Gryffindor teams were in their Quidditch robes of green and scarlet respectively, and Varina was easily able to pick out Draco and Harry from the teams; Draco's white blonde hair gleaming in the sun and Harry's glasses shimmering from under his mop of jet black hair.  
The match started and Varina was amazed at the skill and speed with which the teams flew. Although keen to see what was happening with the Chasers, Varina kept an eye on Draco and Harry who were both circling the pitch looking for the snitch. Slytherin were in the lead, fifty points to thirty and the crowd had gone mad with excitement. Suddenly, everyone was watching the two seekers dive towards the grass; they had seen the snitch. Varina was on her feet, shouting on encouragement. Draco and Harry were neck in neck when a bludger flew towards Draco and he was forced to swerve, giving Harry the lead. Harry pulled up from his dive; he had caught the snitch. Gryffindor had won. The groans of disappointment from the Slytherins were almost as loud as the roars of jubilation from the Gryffindor end of the pitch. The spectators started to get up and head back to the castle and Varina went with them.  
  
Draco was angry. He had been so close to catching the snitch. If it hadn't been for that bludger he'd have won the match for Slytherin and, perhaps more importantly, beaten Potter. He had desperately wanted to win, so that Varina could see what a good player he was; that he was better than Potter. But he had lost it. Feeling bitterly disappointed and pissed off, he decided he would stay behind and practise. He would not be beaten again.  
  
Varina had been walking along back to the castle when she realised she didn't have her scarf with her. _Shit_, she thought, _I must have left it in the stands_. She was feeling somewhat reluctant to go all the way back to the pitch, much preferring the thought of settling into one of the armchairs by the fire in the common room. After much deliberating, Varina decided she would have to go back for it. Unenthusiastically, she turned and headed back to the pitch.  
  
Draco had stayed in his Quidditch robes, figuring that there was no point getting a shower and changing when he was going to be practising and working up a sweat. He got the snitch out of the wooden chest, clasping it tight in his hand. When he got back on to the pitch, he mounted his broom and released the snitch from his grasp, giving it a few seconds' head start before kicking off from the ground. He felt the rush of the air in his face and felt relaxed, his annoyance at having lost was momentarily gone. He scanned the pitch and spotted the snitch by one of the goal hoops and shot off after it. He followed it closely, catching it in under a minute. _Why can't I play like this when it's a match?_ he thought frustrated _Maybe it's just the pressure of the match. I guess I can just play better when no-ones watching_. He let the snitch go again and watched it fly off to the other end of the pitch. Once again he chased it and recaptured it in no time at all. As he turned, he noticed that, contrary to what he had earlier believed, someone was watching him.  
  
Varina reached the top off the stands, and found her scarf almost immediately. She remembered now, that she had thrown it down in anger when the bludger had thrown Draco off course. She stooped to pick it up, and as she stood back up, she saw Draco kick off from the pitch. _Why's he still here?_ she wondered, moving forwards to get a better view. She saw him fly off to the goals and realised he must have stayed behind to practise. _He flies really well_ she thought, as she watched him chase the elusive snitch. _He looks so focused and skilful. And sexy_. She watched again as he caught the snitch, impressed by his handling of the broom. She suddenly realised he was getting a lot closer. He flew right over to where she was standing. Varina could feel herself going red. He came to a halt beside her. 

"Spying on me?" he asked grinning cheekily.

"No," she said, returning his smile, "I forgot my scarf."

He nodded and paused before saying, "Come down to the pitch."

"Why?"

"Just come down," he said making his way back to the pitch. Varina wrapped her scarf around her neck, feeling slightly cold and made her way down. Draco was waiting when she got there. "What did you think of the match, then?" he asked.

"It was really good. I was so sure we were going to win and then that bludger came at you. So unfair."

"Tell me about it. I was so close to getting the snitch as well."

"I was watching you just now. You fly really well."

"Thanks. Not well enough, though."

"Are you kidding? You were amazing." Draco gave her a half-smile but didn't say anything in reply.

"So," he asked, changing the subject, "are you any good on a broom?"

"I'd have to say no, seeing as I've never flown one in my life." Draco looked at her in disbelief. "You've never been on a broom? Ever?"

"No. Never."

"Ok, that's it. Come here," he said.

"Why, what?"

"You're going to have your first go on a broom."

"What? Are you serious? I'll fall and break my neck!"

"Don't be stupid, I'm going to be flying. You just have to sit there. I just think everyone should get to have a go on a broomstick."

"Oh. Ok." She moved over to Draco, who re-mounted his broom.

"Get on behind me, and hold on," he said. Varina did as he told her, her heart pounding from anxiety and excitement at the prospect of flying.  
Draco kicked off and Varina gasped and grabbed on tightly to Draco's waist. Once she had got over the initial shock of being so high up, Varina found flying to be really enjoyable. Draco flew twice around the pitch, Varina holding on to him, when they felt rain. Draco landed, the rain getting heavier. He put his broom in the lockers and they started to run back to the castle. The rain was torrential by now, and they were still a good way from the castle. Varina spotted the Forbidden Forest a bit to their left, and shouted for Draco to follow her. They ran into the shelter of the trees, breathing heavily and soaking wet. They looked out at the downpour in silence, the only sounds were the rain and their breathing. Their robes were sodden and clinging to their bodies. Draco couldn't help noticing the way Varina's wringing wet robes accentuated her shapely figure.  
They remained in silence for a few minutes. Varina noticed that Draco kept glancing nervously into the forest. She eventually spoke up.

"So, why aren't we allowed in here? Is it really true there are werewolves?"

"I don't know," he said, surveying the forest, "There are definitely some things in there that we'd be better off not knowing about though. I've been in there twice. Once in first year for a detention and then for a Care of Magical Creatures lesson last year. I think we'll be alright here, on the outskirts. And if something does come out, I'll protect you."

"Yeah," she said, "you say that, but the way you keep looking over your shoulder, I can tell you're just as worried as I am."

He stopped looking in the forest and turned to look at her.

"It's not the forest I'm worried about," he said.

"Then what are you worried about?" she asked, confused. He hesitated.

"You."

"Me?"

"Not you exactly. Being with you. I'm worried that being here, alone with you, might make me lose all my inhibitions."

"What inhibitions?" He was avoiding her gaze, looking at the floor.

"The inhibitions that have so far stopped me doing what I've wanted do since I first saw you."

"And what would that be?" she asked breathlessly.

He looked at her for a minute before replying, "This."

And as he said it, he lowered his mouth onto hers and kissed her. Varina parted her lips and Draco slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Varina's hands that slid up around his neck and she ran her fingers through his hair. Draco pulled her into him, his hands on her back, holding her tightly. Varina moaned as he kissed her with such passion that her legs felt weak and her head swam. Time stopped and it seemed as though there was no-one in the world but Draco and herself. Eventually, Draco finished kissing her and gazed into her sapphire blue eyes that sparkled with a new passion. They said nothing and once again all that they could hear was each others' breathing and the rain dripping from the trees. As he stood listening, Draco noticed that the rain was not as heavy any more.

"The, uh, the rain's gone off a bit," he said.

"Yeah," she agreed, "We should probably head back then." She paused before adding, "If anyone catches us in here, we'll be in serious trouble." She bit her bottom lip anxiously. _God, that's sexy_ thought Draco. He looked at her again and brushed back a piece of wet hair that fell across her face. He caressed her cheek and traced the outline of her lips with his thumb before kissing her briefly and gently. Varina closed her eyes and sighed, and although it was not as intense or passionate as his previous kiss, she found it every bit as pleasurable.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand, "Let's go."  
Varina was walking on air, feeling like she was in a wonderful dream, only to be brought back to reality with a bump when they arrived at the common room.

"Maybe we shouldn't go in together," said Draco.

"Oh, yeah, ok. You go first," she said.

Varina waited for a few minutes and performed a drying charm on herself, before following him into the common room. The first thing Varina saw, was Pansy fussing over Draco.

"Oh, you're soaked!" she was saying, "Here, we should get you out of those robes, before you catch a cold!"

Varina walked passed and heard Draco say, "For heaven's sake, Pansy! I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself."

Varina couldn't help smiling as she made her way up to the dormitories for an early night's sleep.


	8. Latenight Liaisons

Hi my lovely lovely peeps. Sorry i've taken sooo long updating. I just haven't had chance 2 type this up until today. I'll get cracking on the next one tomorrow. I promise, more frequent updates! Ooh, hey, here's an interesting (well...) piece of info 4 u all. J.K is not the only one who gives her characters meaningful names. I can do it to, for you see, Varina means stranger. Which is what she is/was. I saw this name that i considered upon seeing the meaning, which was beautiful stranger. i then realised the name was Fingal. No offence 2 ne1 who's name is Fingal btw!!! Please, as always, read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!

Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great!

**Trina-** as always, u r my no. 1 fan and i love reading ur reviews, thank you!

**Jane**- Hopefully this chapter won't go awry having not waited for ur stamp of approval. Tell me what u think plez!

**Charl- **thanks a lot for your review! i'm glad u like Varina and u'll have 2 c about the whole Harry thing...lol. Keep reading and reviewing!

Varina woke up the morning after her kiss with Draco with her head in a worse state than if she'd been drinking all night. She liked Draco so much, but he was still seeing Pansy. The jealousy Varina had previously felt when she saw them together was nothing compared to how she felt now. So many emotions were running through her head at once she thought she might go mad. Jealousy, anger, confusion and even guilt all surged incessantly through her mind. She felt guilty that she had kissed someone else's boyfriend, even if that someone was a spiteful, loathsome bully. Perhaps what made her feel most guilty, was that she didn't regret kissing him one bit. Sure, she was feeling all of these different emotions and uncertainties but she knew that if she could go back to that moment in the forest, knowing that afterwards she would feel the way she felt now, she would not have stopped him kissing her.  
The only thing that cheered Varina up, was talking to Harry. She had decided not to tell Harry about her and Draco, even though she felt like she really needed to talk about it. Knowing the intensity of their rivalry, Varina knew that any advice Harry gave her about Draco was bound to be biased. And advice was really what she needed. She was confused. She wanted to know where she stood with Draco. Did he want something to happen between them, or was he just messing her around? She kept all of her feelings bottled up inside. She considered telling Hermione, who she had also become friends with, but knew that she would get all judgemental and tell her she was better off without someone like Malfoy. She dismissed the idea of telling Ron, yet another of her acquaintances, immediately, as she knew his reaction would simply be a look of disgust at the idea of kissing Malfoy. No, she would have to deal with this alone.  
A week after Draco had kissed her, a week spent shouldering the burden of emotional baggage that no-one else could share, Varina finally got the answer she had been looking for. Sitting at breakfast on Friday morning, Varina was surprised to see a large, graceful eagle owl settle down in front of her and hold out its leg, to which a letter was attached. She never got post; there was no-one for her to get any from. Brow furrowed and hands shaking slightly, Varina took the letter, which was no more than a spare bit of parchment, from the owl's leg. She jumped involuntarily as it spread its majestic wings and flew off to join the other owls headed back to the owlery.  
Varina bit her lip anxiously as she unfurled the letter. When she did, she saw it was no more than a note.

_Reeny,_  
_ Meet me in the common room tonight at midnight. We need to talk. Alone_.  
_Draco._

She looked up from the letter and scanned the table for him. She located him quickly and found he was looking straight at her, observing her reaction no doubt. He raised his eyebrows, prompting her to give him a reply. She re-read the note, before meeting his gaze once more and giving an almost imperceptible nod of acquiescence.  
Varina had been finding it hard to concentrate in lessons all week, but she found it pointless to even try that day. Her thoughts were constantly drifting off to Draco. What did he want to talk about that required them to meet at midnight? Could it be that she would finally know where she stood with him? And if that was indeed the case, would it be what she wanted to hear?

That evening Varina had sat alone doing her homework before going to the dormitories. She lay in her bed, still fully dressed, curtains drawn, pretending to be asleep, waiting for midnight to come. At around eleven o'clock, Varina heard Pansy and the other girls come in. She noticed they made no effort to be quiet. Had she actually been asleep, they would have woken her up chatting and giggling. Fortunately for Varina, they settled down fairly quickly, instead of sitting up for another hour talking about boys like they usually did. At five minutes to midnight, Varina listened carefully, checking that the others were asleep before sliding out of bed and making her way to the common room.  
Draco was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fireplace when she arrived. He didn't notice her come in. She cleared her throat in announcement. He turned to face her and smiled. He walked over to her.

"Thank you for coming," he said.

"I was intrigued. I wanted to see what it was we needed to talk about," she replied coolly.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked sounding incredulous, "Last week. In the forest. I...I really like you and...well, if it weren't for Pansy, I'd have asked you out weeks ago."

"So, what are you saying? You want to go out with me but can't because you're going out with Pansy? Well, can't you just...not go out with Pansy any more? I mean, no one would blame you. She's...horrible!"

He smiled, but it was a sad sort of smile.

"I wish I could, but You see, my father has to approve everything in my life. It's just how he is. And he's already approved of Pansy. In fact, he suggested I see her in the first place. Pure blood, wealthy upper class family, everything he could want for a daughter-in- law."

"Not everything," said Varina, feeling resentful, "She's...how can I put this?...ugly. If your kids took after their mother, then he wouldn't have cute grandkids."

He smiled. "Well, that's true. Maybe I'll point that out to him. But, the point is, as much as I want to, I can't just drop Pansy and start seeing you instead. Her family are very influential. Me dumping her could have serious repercussions on my family. I know it sounds far-fetched but it is a risk. One that I'm not sure I can take."

Varina thought this over for a minute in silence.

"So, what? That's it. You kiss me, tell me you like me, but, oops, sorry, no can do! Well, at least that's cleared things up."

She started to go back to the dorms, but he grabbed her arm.

"Reeny, stop. I'm sorry about this. Believe me. I've told you why we can't be together but can't we at least stay friends?"

She looked at him, his imploring grey eyes boring into hers. She wanted to tell him no, give him a taste of his own medicine. But she couldn't do it. She liked him too much to dismiss him so casually. She sighed and gave in.

"Sure."

He smiled, looking relieved.

"Hey, listen, I know you're probably upset right now," he began.

"Don't flatter yourself," she interrupted, "I'm not upset, just disappointed."

"Fine then, disappointed. So, let me try and make it up to you."

Varina looked at him questioningly.

"Follow me," he said, leading her to the common room door.

* * *

"Why on earth have you brought me up here?" asked Varina, as Draco led her out onto the Astronomy tower. 

"You'll see," he replied enigmatically. He sat down on the stone floor and indicated that she should do the same. Varina sighed at sat down beside him. They didn't speak for a few minutes, but eventually Varina cracked and broke the silence.

"Could it be that you brought me here to freeze to death?" she asked irritably.

"Oh, sorry, you should have said you were cold. Here," he said and waved his wand to produce a warm, blue flame. Varina moved closer to Draco, warming herself by the fire. Draco placed his arm around Varina, allowing her to move right up close to the magical blaze. Varina shivered, but this time it was not from the cold. She bit her lip, trying to think of something to say. It turned out she didn't have to.

"Reeny?" said Draco, "What if...what if I didn't have to break up with Pansy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, say, we did start seeing each other? Who says I'd have to break up with her to do so?"

"Er, anyone with morals?" she suggested, not believing what she was hearing.

"Think about it. I like you, you like me. And don't deny it, you do. We both want to see each other, right? But we can't because I can't break up with Pansy, right?"

"Right."

"Wrong! We can see each other in secret. Like we're doing now. It's not ideal, but it's better than nothing. I know we could be "just friends", but don't you want more than that? I know I do. I've been trying to tell myself that I have to do the right thing, but how do you know that this, us, isn't the right thing?"

Varina didn't know what to say. She thought carefully about what he was saying. She always told herself that she would never cheat on someone, or see someone who was already in a relationship. But now she was in that situation herself, it wasn't that simple. Her head told her she couldn't do it, that it was wrong and _she_ would end up getting hurt in the long run. But her heart told her differently. She liked Draco a lot and if it weren't for Pansy, she wouldn't hesitate to say yes to him. She looked at him, her eyes tracing his strong aquiline features and all she could think about was how much she wanted him to hold her. Maybe he was right. They might be able to make something work, and even if she ended up getting hurt, wouldn't the pleasure she would feel along the way be worth that? Would she be able to forgive herself, knowing she had let him go? _We spend most of our lives looking for love. So, why_, she wondered, _when it appears it might come along do we apply all these rules and regulations? _

Varina met his gaze. She didn't say anything, but instead, leaned in to him and softly kissed him. He smiled broadly and pulled her into him, kissing her once more. They looked at each other silently. Draco placed his hand over Varina's and she rested her head lightly on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a minute when Draco suddenly sat up.

"Look," he said, pointing to the night sky, "This is what I brought you up here for."

Varina looked where he was pointing, but couldn't see anything unusual there.

"What? I can't see any- " she started to say, when she noticed a bright light streak across the sky.

"Meteorite shower," said Draco, smiling at Varina's awed expression.

"Shooting stars," muttered Varina to herself.

"Make a wish," said Draco.

"What?"

"Shooting stars. You're supposed to wish on them. I thought everyone knew that. I mean, I know it's a Muggle thing but-"

"Yeah, I know," she interrupted, "I just...wasn't sure I heard you right."

Varina looked at the flashes of light. _What do I want?_ she thought. She looked at Draco, standing next to her, looking in wonder at the meteorite shower. _I want him,_ she told herself. She looked back up at the sky and found a shooting star. _I wish that someday we can be together and there will be no-one to stand in our way_. It was a pretty cheesy wish, but she couldn't think of anything else. _Besides,_ she thought, _it's not like this actually works_. They stayed on the tower for another half an hour, watching the stars, talking to each other, catching up on the past week. When it appeared the meteorite shower was over, they stood up and yawning made their way back to the common room. Before going their separate ways, they kissed once more; a soft, gentle kiss. Varina headed back to her dorm, unable to suppress a smile.  
Varina opened the door quietly and headed surreptitiously over to her bed. She changed into her pyjamas and drew back the curtains on her four-poster.

"Where have you been?" Varina jumped, her heart in her throat.

It was Pansy.

"I said, where have you been?"

"I heard Professor Sinastra say there was a meteorite shower tonight. I wanted to watch it so I went up to the astronomy tower," she said.

It wasn't exactly a lie, she had been on the astronomy tower after all.

"Students aren't supposed to be out of bed at this hour. I could take points from you, you know."

"Well, then you'd be taking points from your own house, and that wouldn't be too clever now would it?" said Varina unctuously. Pansy scowled but said no more on the subject. Varina climbed under the covers and let out a sigh of relief, her heart still pounding. That had been too close for comfort. Now she was back here, away from the romanticism of the astronomy tower, she wondered whether she had made the right choice. But, she decided, there was no backing out now.


	9. A day of surprises

Thanks for the reviews and once again i'm sooo sorry I took so long to update it hangs head in shame PLEASE REVIEW!!! the more reviews I get the more inclined I'll be to write the rest of it!

* * *

After her midnight meeting with Draco, Varina was getting a lot more post. Fortunately for her, nobody seemed to notice the sudden increase in letters she received, but if they had, awkward questions could have ensued. For the source of all these letters, was a certain Slytherin. This was their way of arranging when and where they should meet. Draco would send Varina a note, with a suggested time and place, and if Varina was able to go along with it, she would indicate it to Draco by taking a sip from her goblet. Varina knew it was a silly, immature method of communication. It was like something a five-year old would do; secret codes and messages.  
  
Varina found her secret relationship with Draco exciting. At least, most of the time she did. For Varina soon realised that keeping her and Draco a secret was going to be harder than she had first believed. She was constantly on edge, jumping at the slightest noise, paranoid that people knew the nature of the letters she was now receiving. During school hours, she and Draco would act like mere acquaintances; exchanging pleasantries and occasionally engaging in small talk. It drove Varina crazy not being able to be near Draco all the time. And it was probably this that made the little time they did get together so precious.  
  
They had, as on that first night, been meeting in the common room, when everyone had gone to bed. Sometimes they would stay there, others they would sneak up to the Astronomy tower, and a few times they even went out into the grounds. They decided, however, that this was not such a good idea, after a very close call with Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. Their liaisons were not, as one might expect, merely an excuse to kiss each other senseless. In fact, more often than not, they would just sit up talking to each other. Whether it be childhood memories, hopes for the future or amusing anecdotes, they would talk to each other for hours at a time. The only thing they didn't discuss was family. Draco still found it difficult to talk about his family, as he didn't want to sound ungrateful or disrespectful to his father, even to Varina. Varina herself was secretly glad that Draco found his family a sensitive subject as it meant she didn't need to talk about hers.  
  
Although Varina felt she could open up to Draco, almost as much as she could to Harry now, she still didn't think she should divulge the truth about her family to Draco. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only ones who knew she was Sirius' daughter. Even though Hermione and Ron knew Sirius was innocent, Varina only felt comfortable discussing him with Harry. She had found she could tell him anything. Except, of course, that she was seeing Draco.  
  
One night, Varina lay in bed, thinking about this. It was early, and she had just returned from the common room, where she had been for the last two hours. It was a cold night, so Draco and Varina had opted to stay inside by the warm fire. They had sat together those two hours, in a tender embrace, talking. Draco had wanted to hear all about Varina's childhood, in America. Varina was not overly-keen on the subject; she had never really felt like she had a home over there, never felt settled. But, Draco wanted to know, so she told him. He had been amazed to hear that Varina could apparate. Varina smiled to herself as she recalled his expression when she had told him.  
  
"But...but you're not old enough!" he had said, amazed.  
  
"Maybe not here, but you can take your test at 16 rather than 17 over there."  
  
"16? That's so unfair! I have to wait another two months before I'm old enough!"  
  
"Well, what can I say? It's just different laws isn't it? It's like the wizard equivalent of driving, I suppose. You can drive at 16 in America, but you have to be 18 here."  
  
"It's still not fair."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Draco! You sound like a spoilt three-year old!" she had said,laughing at his indignation.  
  
They had moved off the subject and came to talk about how Draco had nearly been sent to Durmstrang.  
"Well, I'm very glad your mother loves you so much!" she had said after hearing the story. He had just laughed softly and pulled her closer to him, lightly kissing her forehead.

From Durmstrang, they moved on to the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year, and Draco had told Varina all about it, and also about how Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had stayed at the school during the tournament. Varina's mother had attended Beauxbatons, and Varina herself had been on the list to attend, but because her mother moved them to America she never went.  
  
"Wow," Draco had said after hearing this, "We both nearly went to foreign schools. It's probably best that we didn't go, though, or we'd never have met. Plus neither of us speak the local language."  
  
"Speak for yourself!" she had replied, "I can speak perfect French!"  
  
"Really?" he had asked, amazed.  
  
"Mais, oui! Bien sûr!" she replied, smiling as Draco's eyes widened in amazement. "My mother was French. She brought me up to be bilingual."  
  
"Well, you're just full of surprises aren't you?" he had said, smiling.  
  
"You have no idea," she replied teasingly. He had laughed and kissed her softly. They had then kissed more passionately for a few minutes, before deciding to go back to bed.  
  
Varina lay there, staring at the ceiling, going through their conversations that night. She felt even closer to Draco after that night. But no matter how close they got, she would never tell him about her father; that was strictly between herself and Harry. Varina felt guilty about keeping secrets from Draco, but she knew he would never fully understand. Not like Harry did. She still felt it was best to keep the fact that she and Harry were such good friends quiet. Draco would not be pleased if he knew that.

* * *

One Saturday, Draco asked Varina if she wanted to go down to the Quidditch pitch with him. She told him she couldn't as she had homework to do and would be going to the library that afternoon. In actual fact, the reason she was going to the library was to meet Harry. She hated lying to Draco, but she had already told Harry she would go. Plus, he had told her he had a surprise to give her. So, shortly after lunch was over, she made her way to the library.  
  
"Hi, Harry!" she said brightly, as she made her way over to their usual table, where Harry was already sitting.  
"Hey, Reeny! How've you been?" he asked brightly.  
"Oh, you know, not bad. A little cold, but that's just the weather for you."  
"Tell me about it," he said smiling. He then reached into his bag and pulled something out and hid it under the table. Varina saw this.  
"What's that you're hiding?" she asked, though she had a pretty good idea.  
"Your surprise," answered Harry, grinning, "Close your eyes and I'll give it to you."

* * *

Draco had planned on getting in some extra Quidditch practise before Slytherin's next match. He had finished lunch early to get as much time as possible, and headed out to the pitch. Not long after he had started flying, however, he had to give up and go back in; it had started raining. Reluctantly he trudged back to the castle, scowling at the increasingly heavy rain as he went.  
He reached the common room and put his broom away in the dorms and came back down to the common room. He sat for a few minutes, with the other sixth years, but finding their conversation extremely dull, he decided he would go and find Varina. Surely they'd be alright to talk in the library. Anything she had to say was bound to be far more interesting than what the others were talking about. He got up out of his seat, excused himself and made his way to the library.

* * *

Varina held out her hands, eyes closed, as Harry handed her a heavy object.  
"Can I open my eyes?" she asked.  
"Go ahead." Varina slowly opened her eyes and looked at what Harry had given her. It was a large book. She looked at him questioningly and opened it. The title page read,  
  
_"For Varina, A Scrap Book of Sirius Black".  
_  
Hands shaking with anticipation, she turned the page. Inside were copies of letters from Sirius, photographs and all sorts of little memorabilia to do with her father. Varina's eyes filled with tears as she flipped through.  
"I made copies of all the pictures and letters I had and I asked around, to see if anyone else had things of his. I would've liked to keep them, but I figured that your need was greater. I've got letters and things from him, but you barely knew him and he's your father after all," Harry said as she was looking at it.  
She finally looked up, her blue eyes filled with tears.  
"Oh, Harry, I love it!" she said, trying not to let her tears fall, "It's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me! Thank you, so much!"

* * *

Draco entered the library and glanced around, looking for Varina. He couldn't see her. He turned to go out when he heard her voice. There was no mistaking that distinct accent. She was sat a table in the far corner, which explained why he couldn't see her. The table was behind a bookcase. He approached and heard her talking. She was thanking someone. Who was she with? He peered through the shelves, where a book was missing, and saw her...

* * *

Varina dried her eyes and leaned over to Harry, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.  
"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.  
She loosened her grip a little to look into his startlingly green eyes. She smiled at him and planted a kiss on his cheek, before hugging him again. She felt safe and warm in Harry's embrace and relished it, holding on for at least a minute. Eventually she let go and out of the corner of her eye she saw a swish of robes turning the corner as someone walked away. 


End file.
